


New Perspective

by BigRedLittleWolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gijinka, Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRedLittleWolf/pseuds/BigRedLittleWolf
Summary: A Pokemon Emerald Gijinka Nuzlocke Comic, ALL Randomized BB.What happens when you take a tired deity and have him possess and lonely mortal?Well. It'll certainly be a story to tell, that's for sure.Cross posting this from DA, and a few other places, mostly because I'd trust Ao3 with my LIFE.





	1. Prologue :: King of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this run on both the nuzforums, and DA, under the same username and title. It's mostly just crossposted here, because of recent incidents regarding tumblrs.... Eh hem, issues, I want to place my works somewhere I can trust a bit more.
> 
> Here we are.
> 
> I'm in this for the long hull bb so lets begin.

 

 

 


	2. Cover Page




	3. Chapter One - Page One, Two, and Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes from off site, in order.
> 
> UH HGH IT'S TIME BABIIIII   
> Starting today I'm going for that sweet sweet weekly update cred.  
> There were some colors in here that were added by accident, and then they actually ended looking really good and I'm just like?!?!
> 
> ~~
> 
> MY GIRL!!! MY GIRL I CAN POST PICTURES OF MY GIOLEE AGAIN!!!  
> Anyone wanna make a guess as to what Pokemon she is? Either of them are, really. I know its a cheap game made to get more interaction but also, I'm genuinely curious as to how readable their designs are. I'll be posting both of their character cards... soon (tm) But I'll leave that up in the air.  
> First person that guesses correct gets a really quickly photoshopped CONGRADULATIONS!! It might have jpg artifacts. We shall see.
> 
> No cheating if you know.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> AND thats a wrap for now. As I said, I'm aiming for weekly updates. And, be shockith!!! I have a backlog.


	4. Page 4 (4.1.2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A JOKE THIS IS NOT--  
> Alright I'll shut up now. Maybe next year I'll be far enough along to do an april fools joke, but for now the REAL joke is the fact that I think I'll be able to keep a consistent work schedule on this run  
> **hacks up lung laughing** Shit not funny anymore, I think I made that joke last update.


	5. Page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Oh this is gettin serious. A lil Uncomfortable. Know what that means?


	6. Page Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows how to FIGHT she is a SMOOCHUM


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14




End file.
